Vehicles such as a pickup truck include a cargo area with features for securing cargo. Some features include loops to which chords or rope can be attached to hold cargo in place within the cargo area. One securement feature includes a fixed mount structure that is adapted to receive different structures such as cleats for attachment of straps and rope. Different accessory structures can be attached to the fixed mount to provide different means of securing cargo. Each of the accessory structures is fixed to the location of the fixed mount structure.
Vehicle manufactures continually seek improvements in vehicle performance and storage capacity that create value for a consumer and promote brand loyalty.